


True Soulmates

by ramigirl311



Category: Rami Malek - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, rami malek smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramigirl311/pseuds/ramigirl311
Summary: Emma, drunk and alone in a New York City bar, meets a handsome, kind, too-good to be true man in her Uber ride home.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a work of fiction, none of this ever happened  
> *Emma is a fictional character

A blast of cold air swept into the bar where I sat, drinking a martini that I wasn't really tasting. A quick look at my Apple Watch showed no messages. I tapped on my glass, embarrassed that I had been here for so long by myself. "That's what I get for swiping right on that jerkoff," I muttered. I downed the last of my weak drink and stood, grabbing my coat off the chair behind me. My drink must have not been as weak as I thought it was because as soon as I stood up, the bar lights swirled around me and the floor tilted.

"Well, fuck," I laughed to myself. "I'm not driving myself anywhere." Thank God for Uber.

My ride pulled up in a matter of minutes and I stumbled through the door of the bar, making my way across the icy sidewalk towards the silver Prius. "Of course," I snorted.

Opening the door, I slid into the backseat and sighed. It was warm and smelled of a slightly spicy cologne in the car. Although my world was still spinning, I was able to figure out that this was a ride share and there was someone else next to me in the backseat.

"I hope you don't mind sharing the ride," said the driver. "Do you want some water?" She handed me a bottle over the passenger seat. I looked at it and tried to open the cap, but it was practically glued on with gorilla glue. Or I was even more drunk than I thought!

"Need some help?" asked my ride sharing friend. I fumbled with the cap for a few more seconds, huffed a huge sigh and handed it to him. How can I not open a water bottle?

"Thank you," I replied as he smoothly removed the cap, probably feeling like some type of hero, and handed it back to me.

"You got it," he replied and for the first time I looked over at him.

"Holy shit," I blurted and clapped my hand over my mouth. He was stunningly handsome, with long dark hair and blue eyes that pierced mine when we made eye contact. He had high cheekbones and a jawline that could cut glass. He laughed, and the sound reverberated through the car, making me flush with embarrassment. I took a drink of my water, and at that moment the car stopped quickly. In my sober state I normally would have been able to drink water and ride in a car at the same time but at the current moment, I spilled the water all over the front of my winter jacket.

"Nice," said my gorgeous backseat buddy with a smirk. "Hey..." he tapped on the drivers shoulder. "Got any paper towels or napkins?"

"I'm so sorry!" said the driver. She handed me a roll of paper towels and I dabbed at my coat, which was soaked.

"No worries," I said. I took my coat off and folded it over my arm. I felt my buddies eyes on me, taking in my cream colored silk shirt and burgundy skinny pants. My only date outfit, wasted tonight, obviously. I paid for the ride and opened the door. I was feeling a little less drunk than I was before I got in the car but still stumbled on the curb outside my building. I started to make my way to the front door when I felt a hand on my lower back. Turning, there was my backseat buddy.

"Hey...sorry, I'm helping you get into your place in one piece," he said. His deep voice and lingering hand on my back made my stomach do a backflip. Or was that the alcohol I had consumed while being ghosted?

Nope, definitely the alcohol. I took one look into his eyes, and felt the alcohol coming back up...

"Shit, no you're not throwing up on me, I don't even know your name. Throwing up on me is a little too personal," he joked, jumping away and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope..." I replied, hiccuping and steadying myself. "I'm good!" I refused to let myself puke on him and what looked like very expensive shoes. "And my name is Emma."

"Nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Rami."

"Hi. Thanks for helping me but I'm all set, this is my apartment building." I slung my purse over my shoulder and as I did, my phone slid out of the front pocket and flew into the small patch of grass next to the door.

"Lucky you," Rami said as he bent to pick it up. "Unlock this," he said, handing it to me. I inspected my phone for cracks and glared at him for a sec.

"Just unlock it," he repeated. I obliged and he slid it out of my grasp, got into my contacts and typed in a number. "I'm letting your drunk, clumsy self attempt to get into your home," he said as he typed. "But please text me when you get in there so I can sleep tonight knowing that my new wet, Uber friend who almost puked on me made it home ok." He smirked and handed me back my iPhone.

My stomach did another round off back handspring and I lurched, pretty sure I was really going to throw up this time. Somehow I found my keys and made it inside before puking in a vase of fake tulips next to the elevator. I peeked outside, and saw the Uber pulling away. My heart pounded as I made my way upstairs, into my apartment and crashed on my couch.

"I'm not texting him that I'm home! Who does he think he is, my father? Please." I thought. Despite myself, I picked up my phone and found his contact. Staring at it for a minute, I finally tapped "message ".

-I made it home... I hesitated for a few seconds, then hit send. Fuck it. I closed my eyes and put one foot on the floor to make the living room stand still.

A minute later, I heard a soft ding.

-new phone, who is this??

You've gotta be kidding me. After being ditched by a loser and embarrassing myself, I am in no mood for bullshit. I started typing. .... Another ding.

-I'm kidding. Glad you made it up. Not sure those tulips appreciated your gift to them though. Sleep well.

Erasing the choice words I had just written, I smiled.

-thanks for your help.

-not a problem.

I smiled again and turned the screen off. Kicking off my shoes, I pulled my throw blanket over myself and closed my eyes. 

 

Waking up the next day, the vodka headache was REAL. I groaned and cracked one eye open.

"I am an idiot," I thought. I tried sitting up and a sharp pain sliced through my forehead. "Never. Again."

Reaching over to the coffee table for my phone, I saw a few notifications on the lock screen. My mother, of course, seeing what I was bringing to dinner tonight. One from the guy who I was supposed to meet up with last night, apparently had the "wrong bar". Yeah ok buddy. And one from Mister Uber Hero himself.

-How's the head feeling?

How did he know??

-hurts like hell

-Sorry to hear that.

The three ... kept appearing and disappearing while I tried to figure out what to say next. My water bottle savior was nice as could be, and really freaking hot, but I have no idea who this man is. Finally, the ... stopped and a text came through.

-would you like to grab some greasy breakfast food with me to cure your hangover?

I checked my watch. It was almost noon.

-breakfast? It's almost lunchtime.

-well, yeah. But breakfast is good any time of day, right? I took a deep breath.

This beautiful man was asking me out for breakfast food after I almost ruined his shoes and actually puked in front of him. Couldn't have had a more awkward first encounter. However, he seemed genuine, and kind, and had quite a sarcastic sense of humor, which I liked. I had nothing to lose by meeting up with him. I quickly agreed to meet him at a diner down the street and disappeared into the shower to hopefully emerge looking somewhat respectable and less hungover. I dressed quickly in skinny jeans and a white sweater. I pulled my shoulder length brown hair into a low bun at my neck and slid into my gray jacket. Walking briskly down the street, I shoved my hands in my pocket and put my head down against the cold. The bell on the doors tinkled as I entered the diner. I glanced around, and he was already there in a booth, sipping a steaming mug of coffee.

"Hey," I said, sliding in across from him.

"Oh my God, she lives!" he smiled and I my insides turned warm and melty.

"Yeah, yeah, funny. How's the coffee?" I gestured toward the mug. "Good," he said, signaling to the waitress. She came over and poured me a cup. I thanked her, took a deep breath and sipped it slowly.

"Did you have a good night last night?" Rami asked, and I glanced at him over my coffee mug.

"How do you think it was?" I asked and he smiled.

"Do you always answer a question with another question, Emma?" I blushed at the sound of my name coming out of his mouth. I took another sip of coffee to hide my face and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry...I made you uncomfortable," Rami said softly. He coughed and I shifted my glance to him and met his eyes.

"No, it's ok," I replied, not wanting to tell him that the way he said my name made me feel some type of way.

"What do you do...like...for a living?" He asked, clearly changing the subject.

We talked for two hours after that. We shared college stories, I told him about my nursing career, and he cracked up when I told him about my failed Tinder date last night. I showed him the guys profile on my phone and Rami just looked at me.

"What?" I laughed, grabbing my phone out of his hands. Our fingers brushed and the sensation was like nothing I'd ever felt.

"Nothing...I just can't see you with that type of guy," he shrugged. I took a look at the losers picture again. He was a pretty good looking guy, brown eyes and a nice smile, strong build. However, comparing him to the man sitting across from me, Loser looked completely unappealing.

"I guess it's a good thing he didn't show up, then," I looked up at Rami and put my phone away.

"Yeah otherwise you would have puked on him instead of me," he quipped and I shot him a Look.

"I did NOT throw up on you," I narrowed my eyes. He nodded and then...of all things...winked at me. My knees went weak.

"Thank goodness for small miracles," he grinned and I relaxed. The guy had a way of speaking and listening that made me feel like I was the only person in the world, and everything I had to say was important. He looked at his watch.

"Are you ready to go?" He gestured to our plates, abandoned a long time ago during a conversation about my experiences as a NICU nurse.

"Yes, I think my hangover has been fully cured," I said and pulled my wallet out of my bag.

"No, Emma, I've got this. I invited you out," Rami said. I guess chivalry is not dead after all. We stood at the same time, and I took in his lean frame. He was wearing fitted jeans, a navy blue striped tee and a black jacket. I took a step closer to him to make room for a waiter to get past me.

"Thank you so much, I've really had a good time. I'm glad we met," I said, feeling brave. Rami smiled a crooked smile and looked down at me.

"Me too," he said and squeezed my shoulder. He picked up my jacket from the booth and slid it onto my shoulders. He fixed the collar for me and I felt his fingertips on my neck as he did so. My spine tingled and I felt something deep within myself that I wasn't sure had an appropriate name.

"Are you headed home?" he asked after paying.

"Yes, it's Sunday family dinner and I am making artichokes French," I said as we stepped outside into the cold.

"That sounds really good, actually," he said.

"Not trying to brag but mines the best," I grinned.

"I'll have to try it sometime," Rami said. He put his hand on my back and ushered me in the direction of my building. "I'd like to walk you home if it's ok."

Was he kidding? Of course it was ok. I wanted to spend every minute I could with him. I smiled up at him and we started walking. He slid his hand up my back and rested his forearm across my shoulders. He looked down at me and winked again.

"It's cold," he said simply. I died a little inside.

"Well in that case..." I smirked at him and snaked my arm around his waist. I felt his laughter rumble in his chest as he pulled me closer to him. Our feet fell into a comfortable rhythm and we were in front of my door way too quickly for my liking.

"I'll text you later, ok?" he asked and I stood in front of him. He gently ran his hands over my upper arms. Every time he touched me, I felt something light within me and I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Ok," I didn't want to go inside. But I was freezing. He had to be as well, his nose and cheeks were pink from the frigid air. He didn't want to leave either, and he took a step closer. With one finger, he tipped my chin upwards and I raised my eyes to meet his. There was something in his eyes that I hadn't seen when we were at the diner. My heart pounded, and his fingers brushed my cheek as he took my waist in his other hand and pulled me to him. Finally, after the longest five seconds ever, he kissed me, gently at first, and I felt his hand tremble on my face. When I responded, maybe a little too eagerly, I felt him smile against my lips and I broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Please, don't be. I've been wanting to do that all day."

I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slid both arms around my waist and kissed me again. I let my mouth open slightly and he made a sound deep in his throat as we slowly explored each other's kisses. I completely forgot we were still on the sidewalk when we broke apart, dizzy from the way his mouth felt on mine, and the things he could do with his tongue. He leaned his forehead against mine, cold noses touching.

"I better go," I said softly, my arms still around his neck.

A few days passed and Rami and I texted pretty much all day every day. We met up for dinner on Friday, almost a week since we had first met in our Uber. I couldn't believe I'd only known him seven days. It felt like we'd been friends forever, and I almost felt like he and I were two parts of the same person. I didn't have to explain myself or my thoughts to him- he just knew. No one had ever taken the time to know me, before him.

"Hello, beautiful," said Rami when I opened the door to my apartment. I wore a sleeveless black dress that hugged my waist and flared out at the knee. The material had a slight shimmer to it, and I wore simple black heels. Rami was dressed impeccably, of course, wearing navy pants, a crisp collared shirt and tailored jacket.

"Hello yourself," I said, pulling him into my arms. His scent was intoxicating and he lined my neck with soft kisses before reaching my lips. I brushed his jaw with my fingertips and savored the rough texture against my skin.

"Mmm...lets...skip...dinner..." he said between kisses. Fine with me!

I nodded and kissed him again. He placed his hands on my hips and pushed me gently against the wall, kicking the door closed behind him. His hands moved to either side of my head and I laced my fingers with his. His body pressed against mine, and I lost myself in him, the faint taste of his last cigarette on his lips, his rough cheek scratching my chin and the undeniable need building deep in me, begging for relief. He let go of my left hand and ran his hand up my thigh, hiking my dress up along with it. I sighed and he smiled, and his hand continued its trip up my body. He tenderly brushed his palm over the top of my breasts, fingertips skimming my collarbone. I arched into him and bit my lip while he reached behind me for the zipper of my dress. I stepped away from the wall to allow him better access. He turned me around and with agonizing slowness, pulled the zipper down my back. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw him looking over me, nothing but lust in his eyes. He pushed the dress off my shoulders and I stepped out, leaving it in a shiny puddle on the floor. I slipped my shoes off, making myself significantly shorter than him and he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You really are the shortest person I know," he teased.

"Not short. Portable," I replied.

"Definitely," he agreed and with that, lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me with one arm to my bedroom. I squealed when he dropped me roughly on my bed and watched as he swiftly removed his jacket and untucked his shirt. I propped myself up on my elbows, biting my lip as he slipped his shoes off. In a flash, he was leaning me back on the bed, kisses filled with heat and intense need. I bit his bottom lip softly and a moan escaped his throat. My breath hitched and I fumbled for the bottom of his shirt, desperately wanting to feel his skin against mine. He reached up and yanked it over his head and bent back down for more. I pushed him away and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, stroking my hair.

"Absolutely nothing," I said. I crawled over to him and straddled his lap, chest to chest.

"Oh...hi..." he looked up at me and I ran my fingers through his messy hair and pulled gently. Running my hands over his face, I traced his eyebrows and nose with my thumb. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against my thumb. Trailing my fingers down his neck and over his shoulders, I traced a path from freckle to freckle across his back. I felt him harden beneath me and smiled with satisfaction. I gently rocked my hips back and forth, and when he tried to kiss me, I backed away.

"Nope, I get to touch," I teased. Continuing my exploration of his beautiful torso and stomach, his breath began to quicken.

"Kiss me," he growled and I waved my finger in his face.

"No sir, you have to wait."

"At least let me touch you, please," he whispered. I rocked back and forth again and he revolted, grabbing me and flipping me so he was on top of me. He held me down by my wrists and I wrapped my legs around him.

"You...are driving me insane," he whispered intensely and I responded by pressing my hips into his. "That," he growled, "is not...fair."

I grinned. "No? What would be fair then?"

Without a word he sat up and yanked my underwear down. He pressed his hand between my breasts and slid it down over my stomach and I gasped when one finger, then two, found their way inside me. A deep kiss accompanied the rush of pleasure I felt as he caressed my body. But it wasn't enough. I needed him, in me, filling me, completing me. I reached for the button on his pants and quickly undid it. He stopped long enough to get the pesky things out of the way and then continued where he left off.

"Rami..." I breathed.

"Yeah, baby..?" he whispered in my ear.

"Please..." I didn't even have to finish my request before he covered my body with his own. Reaching down between us, he guided himself into me, and I bit my lip and sighed.

"Finally..." I breathed and he laughed.

"I know," he said, and began to move, the sensation of him inside me was almost too much. Almost. I matched his rhythm with my hips and reached up to twine my fingers in his hair. I pulled his mouth to mine and kissed him, and felt him moving more aggressively. A soft moan escaped me and I arched against him, needed more. I couldn't tell where my body ended and his began but I felt like I couldn't get close enough. His hands found my breasts, and he dipped his head to pull one into his mouth and then another. That sent me over the edge and I let go, breathing heavily and clutching at his back and ass, pulling him deeper inside me. Within another minute he reached his own release and collapsed, chest heaving on top of mine. I relished the feel of his skin against mine and hugged him close.

When I awoke, my legs were tangled with his, and our hands were locked together by his sleeping face. His mouth was open slightly and I watched his chest rise and fall with his slow, even breathing. The corner of my mouth turned up as I remembered what we were doing just a few hours ago. I lifted my hand and gently stroked his close cropped hair, letting my fingers fall over his cheek.

"Mmm.." he breathed deep and turned his face to my hand. He kissed my palm and turned back to face me, his blue eyes searching my face intently.

"Hi."

"Hi," I replied. He let go of my other hand and reached for my waist, pulling me towards him. I snuggled into the space beneath his chin and he kissed the top of my head. I listened to his heart beating and began to slide my fingers up and down the soft skin of his side. He jumped slightly at the feather light touch and I grinned.

"Don't you dare," he said. His deep voice rumbled against my face.

"Can't help it. Too tempting." I kissed his neck. His stomach growled in response. He laughed and apologized.

"We skipped dinner last night so I get it," I said, sitting up and pulling the sheet over my chest. Looking down at his handsome face, I felt like pinching myself to see if this was real.

"What...?" he asked, catching me ogling.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing...just not really believing this is real right now," I said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"What's not real?" His eyes turned mischievous and he grabbed ahold of my sides and tickled.

"Is that real?" I yelped and squirmed to get out of his grasp. He moved his hands to a very ticklish spot above my knee.

"How about this?" This time I kicked and pulled away, getting out of the bed, laughing and trying to catch my breath.

"What about this?" He took my hands and pulled me back on top of him. He wove his fingers through my hair and pulled my lips to meet his in a searching, sweet kiss. He laid back on my pillows and I straddled him once again.

"Hmmm," I said. "Not sure. I think I need more evidence..."

"Oh really?" His strong hands pushed my hips back over his, and I lowered myself onto him. He closed his eyes and groaned softly, which turned me on even more. Knowing that I was in control now and that I was able to make him feel that way was enough to send me over the edge. I slowly slid up and down his length, feeling every inch of him within me.

"Goddamn, Emma," he hissed through his teeth, and opened his eyes to watch me. His hands rested on my hip bones, fingers digging into my flesh, harder every time I took him completely. After a minute or two we were both breathing heavily, lost in a tangle of lips, tongues and searching hands, finding sweet spots that sent moans echoing throughout my room. I was pretty sure that if he kept touching me the way he was, I was going to spontaneously combust. I leaned down over him, my hair falling into a curtain over our faces. His lips found the spot at the base of my neck and he bit softly, then ran the tip of his tongue over it, then his lips closed over my skin and sucked gently. I cried out and lost myself in the feeling that took over my body. He followed me, and the sounds coming from deep within him shook my core.

"Holy shit," he gasped, his eyes still closed and sweat glistening on his bare chest.

"Ok...yeah...it's real..." I said, still coming down to earth. I stretched out next to him, rested my head on his shoulder and walked my fingers up his chest. He took ahold of my hand and rubbed his thumb over mine, tracing circles and figure eights.

"Sure feels real to me," he commented and I kissed his chest. "Where did you come from, Emma?"

"How do I even respond to that question?" I laughed. "I've been here, living in New York, dating jerks who don't make me feel half of the way you do. Waiting...for you."

He brushed his knuckles over my cheek and once more his lips found mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth, and I savored the taste of him.


	2. Part 2

Days turned into weeks together, and Rami and I were pretty much inseparable. Work (because bills), meet for lunch, make out for ten minutes, back to work, head over to one another's apartment for dinner, sex, and sleep. Repeat. I'd never felt this way about any man, in my entire life. With him, I felt safe, and content. He was truly a gentleman, and respected me and the person I was. I'd never been happier, and we'd been talking about introducing each other to our families. I knew he had a twin brother and a sister, who I was completely intimidated by. I've dated a twin in the past, and he and his brother thought it was hilarious to switch on me on the phone, because their voices were as similar as their faces. I was feeling very nervous about meeting his mother and siblings, but also extremely curious to see the dynamics between his family.

"Baby, stop," Rami said, coming into my room. I was standing in front of my closet, throwing sweaters, button down shirts, silk tops over my shoulder. I'd been at it for about half an hour, trying to find the perfect thing to wear for dinner with his family.

"Listen, mister, I can't have your mother and sister wondering what you're doing with someone like me," I poked him in the sternum. He feigned injury and I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean, someone like you? Emma, come on," He gripped my upper arms. "They don't care what you wear. Honestly." He picked up a sweater from the pile. It was the white one I'd worn to the diner the day after we met. Rifling through the pile of pants, he yanked on a burgundy pant leg, toppling the rest of the pile.

"Here, wear this. You were wearing it the day after we met, and looked like an absolute angel. A hungover angel," he continued and I smacked his arm. His response was to kiss my forehead, softening me and putting me a little more at ease.

I took the clothes from him and sighed. "All right, fine. Thank you. I'm just an anxious mess. This is super important to me, I want to impress them."

"I get that. When I meet your brother and dad I think I'm going to need a Xanax." He bit his lower lip and pulled me into a hug. "You are amazing, gorgeous, and you make me a better person, Emma. That is the most important thing."

\--

Heading to dinner, I held tightly to Rami's hand as he drove us to the restaurant. I was wearing the outfit he'd picked for me, my hair in loose waves tumbling over my shoulders. At a red light, he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles lightly.

"You got this," he said, sliding his ice blue gaze to meet mine.

"If you say so," I replied. "I trust you."

When we arrived, he parked and quickly jogged around the car to my door to open it for me. I stepped out of the car and he closed the door behind me.

"Ready?" He put his hand on the small of my back and kissed my temple.

"As I'll ever be," I took a deep breath and we crossed the parking lot and entered the Italian restaurant.

Approaching the table, I could see his mother, sister and brother sipping wine and talking quietly.

"Hey," Rami said when we reached the table. He stood behind me and took my coat off my shoulders. Hanging it on the back of his chair, he pulled out the chair beside him for me to sit down. He walked around the table to give his mother and sister a hug and kissed them on the cheek. He clapped his brother on the back as they bro-hugged.

"Hello! Emma, it's so nice to meet you," said his mother. She reached across the table and squeezed my hand.

I smiled at her warm and friendly demeanor and greeted her in kind. Rami introduced me to his sister and twin brother, and I shook their hands across the small table. Under the table, I felt his hand on my knee. I looked over at him and he gave me a squeeze, as if to say "you're fine." I put my hand over the top of his and squeezed back. He turned his hand over and interlocked his fingers with mine.

In the end, he was right, as he always seemed to be. They teased each other and laughed together, and although their heritage was different from my own family, it reminded me a lot of the interactions I have with my parents and brother. His twin was just as beautiful, and they shared the same sense of humor. The two of them had countless inside jokes and stories from growing up, which I listened to eagerly, wanting to know every detail.

We finished dinner and his family needed to get back to their hotel for their early flight home the next day. Before heading to the car, he asked if I wanted to take a walk.

Hand in hand, we walked along the sidewalk overlooking the river, Manhattan's lights twinkling across the water. Our breath puffed in the cold air as we stopped on the fence.

"They loved you, you know," he commented after a few minutes had passed.

"You're just saying that," I said, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"No, my brother just texted me," he said and showed me his phone. "Loved her!" it said with clapping hand emojis next to it. The next message popped up. "And she's fucking hot!"

"Fuck my life," he quickly took the phone back, responded, and put it in his pocket. "I'm sorry about him."

"Don't worry about it," I said, slipping my arm around his waist. He pulled me closer to him and held me tight. It felt good to be in his arms, keeping me warm in the cold.

"Emma?"

"Hmmm..." I said, watching the reflection of the lights dance over the water

"I am so glad tonight went as well as it did," he began. "I don't know about you but I was fucking nervous."

I gasped and he tossed his head back, laughing.

"I'm kidding, baby. I knew they would love you. Because I love you."

I swung around so we were face to face. His eyes were serious, and he bit his bottom lip again.

"For real?"

"For real. You are everything I was looking for, Emma," he insisted.

I stood on my tiptoes and lifted my face to his. My lips found his and my spine tingled when his tongue slipped inside my mouth. His breath warmed my cheek as our kiss deepened. When we stopped to catch our breath, I took his hands in mine and looked up at him.

"I'm crazy about you," I started. "My world is a better place because of you. I love you too."

"Oh thank God," he breathed a sigh of relief and I squealed with laughter as he picked me up and spun us in a circle. Setting me down on my feet again, his intense gaze locked on my face. I grinned at him.

"Did you ever think this would happen, that night when I almost puked on you?" I asked.

"No, not really. I thought you were pretty clumsy and a little weird that night," he teased and I scoffed. "I knew it the next day when you came into the diner. Your cheeks were rosy and you looked stunning. Your eyes were sparkling, and when you sat down and looked at me, that was it for me. I knew nothing about you, yet somehow I knew everything I needed to."

My heart raced. No one had ever spoken to me like that before.

"I used to think," he went on. "that I needed the whole world to love me. Turns out, I just needed one person...and that's you, Emma."


	3. Part 3

Rami and I were officially together now, having met each other's families and you know, telling each other we loved each other. No big deal.

Tonight, we were celebrating my 37th birthday with drinks and friends at our favorite bar.

"It's my biiirrthday, it's my biirrtthday..." I sang, dancing my way into his bedroom. He was in the smaller bathroom attached to his room and his laugh echoed off the tiles. I came in and stood behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder. I watched him finish styling his hair.

"It's your biiirthday, wooo!" He grinned at me in the mirror. "Whoa, look at you, birthday girl!"

I had on a navy blue dress with an off the shoulder neckline and was form fitting to just below my knee. I had my hair in loose waves again, and small diamond stud earrings. I did a little spin and he grabbed me around the waist.

"You are..." he kissed me, hard. "the most gorgeous.." another kiss.. "woman...in the entire world," he finished.

I blushed. He trailed his fingers over my bare neck and collarbone.

"Come here," he said, taking my hand and leading me into his room. He sat me in a small armchair and went over to his tall dresser. Opening the top drawer, he took out a slim box with a small silver bow. He sat on the arm of the chair and placed the box in my lap.

"Happy birthday, baby," he smiled and bit his bottom lip.

"Thank you," I said and smiled up at him. I opened the box and inside lay a diamond pendant on a delicate silver chain. It matched my style perfectly, not ostentatious or tacky, but simple and understated. I lifted the chain and held it to the light, watching it sparkle.

"I love it, Rami. Thank you so much."

"Can I put it on for you?" He took it from my hands and undid the clasp. He slid it around my neck and rested his fingers on my skin. "Looks great on you, Em."

I stood up and kissed him, slipping my tongue between his eager lips. He slid his hands down my back and onto my ass, and gave me a playful squeeze. I felt him grow hard against my hip and smiled in the kiss.

"Cancel drinks," he whispered and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh hell no, not my birthday drinks! Sorry mister!"

He groaned and kissed me once more before letting me go.

"This is going to be torture, you know that? With the way you look tonight, I'm not going to be able to stop touching you."

"So don't," I replied with a mischievous smile.

Rami winked and got up to finish getting dressed. He had on black pants with a black collared button down shirt. The shirt had a small white pattern and he put on his black leather jacket over the top.

"I am the luckiest girl," I said, looking him up and down. I bit my lip and he grinned at me.

"Oh stop, you're embarrassing me!" He said as he bent to tie his shoes. I laughed and eyed his backside. I caught a glimpse of his red striped socks as he straightened up and smiled to myself. For someone who always dressed so perfectly, he had a thing for fun socks.

"Come on, birthday girl, you ready?" He held his arm out and I took his hand.

When we arrived at the bar, I was excited to see that it was decorated with balloons and streamers. "Happy birthday, Emma!" shouted a small group of people, including my brother, best friends and Rami's brother and sister. I was so surprised that they came all this way just for my birthday and I hugged them tightly.

Rami went to the bar and brought back a round of shots. We toasted to my birthday and headed to the dance floor. The music was pulsing and the lights flashed red, then blue, to green, then purple. Immediately, my body responded to the music and I started my own little dance party in the middle of the floor.

"Yes, Emma!" yelled my best friend Kelsey. She took a sip of her drink and joined me on the floor. I glanced behind her and saw Sami giving her a once over. With her glossy black hair and big brown eyes, I could totally see him being into her.

I felt hands on my hips and turned into Rami's arms.

"I hope you're having fun, baby," he shouted into my ear over the music. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his hips into mine. I tossed my head back and slung my arms over his shoulders. My heart beat faster as we picked up the rhythm of the music with our hips, barely moving anything else. He touched my forehead with his and closed his eyes. I lost myself in the feeling of his arms around me, his pounding heart against my chest, and the music surrounding us. Everyone else disappeared into a blurry sea of flashing lights. I closed my eyes and felt his mouth on mine, and he bit my lower lip then sucked gently. I sighed into him and ran my hands over his freshly cut hair.

"Jesus Christ, you two!" Sami's voice cut through our fog. I pulled away from his brother and immediately missed the feel of his lips. "Get a fucking room!"

I laughed and Rami grabbed my hand, twirling me around, back to our group of friends. We danced with them the rest of the night, drinking, and laughing obnoxiously loudly, annoying everyone around us. Sami and Kelsey were dancing together, and she smiled at me with a wicked grin. I knew what that meant, and Sami sure was in for some action later!

When we finally stumbled out of the bar around three am, an Uber was waiting for us to take us to his place. We snuggled in the backseat, my legs over his and his free hand roaming wherever it pleased. Up and down my bare calf, over my back, along my backside. I ran my hand over his hair, loving the soft feel of it against my palm.

"Best birthday ever," I said and Rami gave me a high five.

"Yessss," he said and tucked my hair behind my ear. He cupped my cheek and kissed me softly. When we arrived at his apartment building, he opened the door of the car for me and took my hand.

I loved his apartment and was happy to be spending my birthday there. I'd been spending more and more nights there as our relationship grew more serious over these past few months.

"Go into my room and wait for me," Rami ordered. "I have something for you." I touched the necklace at my throat. He raised an eyebrow and I followed his direction. I sat on his bed and took off my heels, placing them neatly by the dresser. I opened one drawer, which had become "Emma's drawer," where I kept some pajamas and toiletries. I padded into his bathroom to brush my teeth and heard him come into the room. I wiped my hands and face on a towel and went back into his room.

"Happy birthday, love," Rami said, holding a small blue box.

"What...you didn't need to get me anything else, baby. The necklace and night out was amazing!"

"This isn't much, I promise."

I took the box he offered and opened it. Inside lay a bronze key. "Is this a key to your apartment?" I asked.

"Yes, but I want it to be the key to our apartment. Will you move in with me?" He asked.

"For real?"

"Why do you always say that when I tell you things?" He laughed.

"It's part of my charm," I responded and clasped the key in my hand. "Yes, I would love to live with you."

Rami smiled my favorite smile of his, the one where he squinches up his nose because he's truly happy and lifted me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let him carry me to his bed. He laid me down and crawled on top of me, covering my face with kisses. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," I responded and he shook his head.

"Not possible."


	4. Part 4

Moving into Rami's two bedroom apartment took me about a week, considering all of my things I had to sort through, toss, or put into storage. I sublet my own apartment and and left it furnished for the tenant. That little detail helped me get it rented out quickly. Finally, though, I was in the elevator carrying up the last load of stuff while he waited for me upstairs.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called, pushing the door open. I heard him laugh from the kitchen.

"Want some coffee or something?" he asked. I heard the drawers sliding open and shut.

"I could use some, thanks," I entered the small kitchen. There was just enough room for the two of us in there, and his back was to me at the Keurig. I ran my hands up his muscular back and over his shoulders, massaging gently with my thumbs. He had carried so much crap for me the last few hours, his back had to be killing him.

He groaned in response when my thumb hit a particularly large knot in his shoulder muscle. I kept going until it released slightly.

"Fuuuuck," he said and rolled his shoulders around. "That was better than sex."

"Thanks a lot!" I said, and pinched his sides where he was ticklish.

"Oh no you don't," he grabbed my hands and turned to me. "Speaking of...I can't wait to christen every room with you."

"Can we start now?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

He immediately picked me up and sat me on the counter. He stood in between my legs and kissed my neck, finding that sweet spot that always made me melt into him. I hooked my legs around his back and started to unbutton his shirt hastily. He lifted my sweatshirt over my head, tossing it to the floor. He raked his fingers over my back, giving me goosebumps and I shivered. He traced his finger along the edge of my bra, brushing the soft skin there lightly. I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and felt his hard, muscled arms under my hands. All the while, he was looking into my eyes, watching my reactions as he teased me with his touches. No matter how many times we have done this (and it's been seven months so...a lot) the intensity and passion was always there. I never grew tired of his touch or the feel of his mouth on mine.

"He's the one," the thought pushed into my mind as soon as he kissed me. I kissed him fervently, savoring his soft lips and the taste of cigarettes on his tongue. My heart pounded with this realization.

"Ana ahib'bik," I heard him whisper he said, unclasping my bra with a single swift movement. His mouth traveled over my chest and down my stomach.

"What does that mean?" I asked. I was used to him slipping Arabic phrases into conversation, it was fun to hear him speak it. But I'd never heard him say that one.

"I love you," he said against my hip. He snuck his hands into the waistband of my leggings and tugged them down over my hips. With his thumbs, he stroked my inner thigh, drawing small circles on my skin. I shivered and tangled my fingers into his hair. When his mouth reached the place where I wanted him most, I arched my back and gasped.

After a few minutes, I brought him to standing and hopped off the counter. I backed him up against it and unbuttoned his jeans. Before I could start to return the favor, he wove his hand into my hair and looked into my eyes.

"I can't get enough of you, Emma," he said, licking my upper lip with the tip of his tongue. "I can't control myself..."

He continued kissing my nose, my cheek, and finally buried his face in my neck.

I dropped my head back and let him keep doing what he was doing, digging my nails into his back every time he bit down just right. He responded by thrusting his hips closer to me, and I felt how much he wanted me against my thighs. It was a powerful feeling. I reached down and gently stroked him through the fabric of his jeans.

"God, you feel good," I moaned and pulled his head back up so I could kiss him. I kept my eyes open and kissed him softly, and saw a look on his face in between kisses that I'd always missed before. It was a mix of lust, passion, and love all rolled into one. I needed him, NOW. I pulled him to the floor with me and shoved his pants down over his backside. With one swift motion, he was inside me and my world was complete. We lost ourselves in each other and when we came, together this time, he looked deep into my eyes the whole time. I reached up and cupped his face with my hands and brought his face to mine. He smiled against my mouth and kissed me.

"One room down, six more to go," he grinned and I laughed.

"You're counting the little dining area and your tiny ass bathroom, aren't you?"

"Hey, I said every room!"

I rolled my eyes at him and we sat up. He held me for a moment, there on the kitchen floor, and in that instant I knew I'd never be with anyone else ever again, the way I was with him.


	5. Part 5

Living with and loving Rami was the easiest and most natural thing I've done in my life. He and I settled into a routine quickly and I loved the life we were making together. After being together for ten months, Rami got an incredible opportunity for a new TV show and had to head to LA. Tonight, after about a month, he was finally coming home. We'd been relying on FaceTime, texts and phone calls and I was dying to see him, inhale his scent, and have him in our bed again.

I stood in the kitchen and tasted the sauce I'd been letting simmer all day, added some more oregano and turned the burner off. I started water for our pasta and grabbed salad from the fridge. I wanted to make something ridiculously easy for dinner, because I knew once he got through that door, I wasn't going to be able to keep my hands off of him.

Finally, Rami's keys jingled in the lock and I smiled, elated he was finally home.

"Baby!" I squealed, jumping into his arms and burying my face in his neck. He made a happy little moan and spun me around.

"I missed you so much," he said into my hair, putting me gently down on my feet. His hands went to the sides of my head and he laced his fingers through my hair, gazing into my eyes. "I literally just want to look at you for a minute," he said and I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, yeah you can look all you want later, I need you to kiss me," I said and pulled his face to mine. His warm lips were soft against mine, and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue tangle with mine. Desire shot deep within me and he moved his hand to my lower back. He pulled me closer to him and our kiss grew more intense. I lifted the hem of his shirt so my fingers could feel the soft skin I'd missed so much. His breath quickened at my touch and his mouth swiftly found his favorite spot on my neck. He sucked and nipped and licked while my hands stroked his chest under his shirt.

"I love you so much, baby," he growled into my neck.

"I love you," I gasped as he lifted my shirt over my head. He dropped his mouth to kiss my chest and I reluctantly pulled away. I pressed my finger to his lips and he groaned, his head falling to his chest.

"Hold that thought," I giggled and went back into the kitchen to turn off the stove. I bounced back into the living room where Rami had taken a seat on the couch.

"God, you're gorgeous," he said and I sat down next to him, pressing my palm to his cheek.

"You're not too bad yourself, mister." He smiled his crooked smile at me and reached for my waist. I looked into his blue-green eyes for a long second before closing mine and kissing him again. I sighed as his familiar hands started to roam my body, traveling up my back and tracing over my neck and collarbone. It felt like he was reacclimating himself to the curves he knew so well. I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and loving his hard body beneath mine.

Without breaking our kiss, I fumbled for the buttons of his olive green shirt, slowly undoing them one. By. One. Rami hummed an appreciative moan as I pushed it off his shoulders and our heated skin met. He brought both hands up to the back of my neck and raked his fingernails down my back, making me gasp.

"Fuck...I need you inside me...," I whispered against his mouth and his eyes opened in surprise. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I blushed. He knew I was awful at dirty talk and despite his attempts at phone sex while he was gone, I was a complete failure at it.

"Good girl," he praised and I blushed even further. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"You know what I want," I breathed and he rolled his big blue eyes.

"We are going to keep working on your dirty talk, Emma, my love." He winked and I reached behind my back, unclasping my bra. I slowly brought the straps down my arms and he finished taking it off for me. His soft hands gently took my breasts in his hands, caressing and teasing me. His mouth followed his hands, kissing, licking and biting every inch of my skin he could reach. I arched my back and dug my nails into his shoulders, grinding my hips into his. He slowly lifted his hips into mine, teasing me with his growing hardness under me.

"Get these off," I hissed and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. Climbing off of him, I slid my own pants off while he hurriedly yanked at his.

"Let me, love," and looped his fingers in the waistband of my navy blue thong. I shivered as his fingertips trailed down my legs and stepped out of them, flinging them across the living room with my foot. Rami laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head at me.

"You are a ....mess," he started to say but "mess" disappeared into his throat as I lowered myself to my knees in front of him. His eyes widened and I grinned a devilish grin. "Jesus...Emma..." he hissed as I lightly kissed his inner thigh. I looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Don't you fucking stop," he clenched his jaw and grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine. My mouth continued its journey up his body, and when I finally took him into my mouth, he let out a groan that I'd never heard before.

"Been...too...long..." he whispered and my own desire pooled in my stomach. He squeezed my hand and I kept going, loving that I could make him feel this way. His hips began to move and I let him control how fast and deep he went. He was close to coming but he reached down for my face and took my chin in his hand.

"Come here, baby," his deep, raspy voice sent a shiver up my spine. "I need to be inside you." He ran his thumb over my cheek, and I leaned into his touch. I loved this man so much it hurt sometimes. Rami got up and took my hand. My eyes traveled over his toned body as he led me to our bedroom. I took a deep breath and he glanced back at me with a grin.

"You ok?" He asked, grabbing my hips and pushing me toward our queen size bed. His right hand slid up my side, cupping my breast and he flicked his thumb over the sensitive tip. The back of my knees hit the mattress and I laid down, pulling his weight on top of me, kissing his neck. He nudged my legs apart with his knee and finally pushed inside of me easily. He let soft moan escape his lips and then captured my mouth with his.

"Emma, look at me," he whispered, brushing my nose with him. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed my nose, then thrust deep into me, hard, and I cried out, biting my lip. He did it again, and again, and my nails dug into his back every time.

"Oh, God," I whimpered.

"You can just call me Rami," he said and I smacked his ass. I shook my head and grinned, and he buried himself in me once more. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close as he could as we both started to come undone. Being in his arms again, feeling complete again, I let myself go and heard his name escaping my lips as I rode it out. He followed, whispering my name in my ear.

The next morning, I shuffled into the half bathroom attached to our room. My neck had several marks on it and I gave myself a wry smile in the mirror. I'm 37 and covered in hickeys like a 15 year old. Rami was still asleep, and probably jet lagged, so I quietly went to the second bathroom in the apartment so I could shower without waking him. I was standing in my towel combing my hair when he knocked on the door softly.

"Good morning, my love," he said, running his hands through his hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt and looked devastatingly handsome. "Can I...?" He reached for my comb and started combing my wet hair.

We made eye contact in the mirror and I could tell from his face that something wasn't right. I turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked and he looked away.

"Rami."

He sighed. "Emma...ok. Last night. When I was touching you...I felt something different."

I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I felt...it felt like...a...fuck...can I just show you?"

My stomach dropped. Rami gently took my hand in his and guided it to my right breast. There, under my fingers, I felt a small, hard bump.

"That wasn't there before I left, Emma. I think you need to go see your doctor."

"I've...I never even noticed..." I stammered, and he took our hands away, holding mine tightly. 

"Didn't your grandmother have breast cancer?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"She died when my father was eight. She was only 35." My voice cracked and my eyes filled with tears. Rami pulled me into a tight hug and I cried, fear consuming me.

"Shhhh..." he whispered, softly rubbing my back. "It's going to be ok, baby. I promise. We don't even know what this is. It could be nothing. You're not going to do this alone, ever. I've got you."


	6. Part 6

The exam room was cold and my paper gown left nothing to the imagination. Rami sat in a chair while I sat on the exam table, waiting for my doctor to come in with the results.

I'd been to see her right after we discovered the "spot", as she called it, and after reviewing my family history and a mammogram, she determined that I needed a biopsy. For two weeks between the appointments, my days were filled with uncertainty and sometimes absolute terror. I would sit at the dinner table and be in tears without warning. I could not believe how one simple discovery had changed my perspective so fast.

When I had the biopsy done, Rami was there for the entire procedure, holding my hand as I was numbed and poked and prodded. He asked a ton of questions and tried to get all of the information he could. Afterwards, he took me to lunch at our diner.

"Emma, I really do think you're going to be ok," he said, dumping a creamer into his coffee.

"Easy for you to say, you can feel your right boob," I joked and he smiled. "Rami, I'm scared."

His face immediately turned serious. "I know, baby, I am too. But we have to think positive. That's the only way to get through this."

I looked down at the table and wiped away the tears that I didn't even realize were on my cheeks. "What if...it is actually cancer?" I whispered.

Rami reached across the table and took my hands in his. He stroked my knuckles with his thumb and looked me dead in the eye. "If it is cancer, you beat the shit out of it. You fight, and be the strong woman that I fucking adore." He swallowed hard and glanced out the window.

A short sob escaped my throat. I took my hands away and grabbed a napkin. Rami cleared his throat and ran his hand across his eyes. I knew he was just as scared as I was. But he was staying strong for me, and I had never loved him more.

That was a week ago and now we were waiting in the doctors office for the biopsy results.

Malignant. Benign. Both scary sounding words that meant two very different things. I tried to calm myself by breathing but couldn't stop picking at my cuticles. Rami noticed and got up to stand next to me at the exam table. He put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me close, covering my hands with his other hand. He kissed my temple and rubbed my upper arm. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Just his body heat helped soothe my fried nerves.

"It's going to be ok," and as he said that the doctor knocked on the door and came in.

"Hello again, Emma, Rami. Good to see you both."

We nodded silently and I looked at her, trying to read her face. She had a brilliant poker face, even for me, a nurse, who was used to reading doctors facial expressions and could usually tell when news was good or bad.

"So, Emma, your test results are here." She clicked through her laptop. "I am happy to let you know that your spot is benign. It's not cancer."

I let out the breath I'd been holding and Rami enveloped me in the biggest hug, full of relief. His shoulders shook slightly and I realized he was crying.

"Thank God," I said and wiped my own tears away. The doctor handed me and Rami each a tissue. "What do we do now? Do we leave it there or can it be removed?"

"Next steps are up to you," she said. "You can have it removed which involves being under general anesthesia and surgery, or you can leave it."

I looked at Rami and he rubbed my back. "When do we have to decide?" he asked.

"Honestly, since this is nothing life threatening, you can take your time deciding. Live with it for awhile, and if it grows, becomes painful, or bothersome, I can refer you to a surgeon," replied the doctor.

Ultimately, I decided not to undergo any surgery. I just wanted to move on with my life after feeling paralyzed for this entire month. The relief I felt at finally knowing that I did not have cancer was insurmountable, and I couldn't wait to get back to normal life, in New York, with Rami.


	7. Part 7

One week after the results appointment, I sat on the couch, drinking a Diet Coke and zoning out on Instagram. Rami had gone to LA again for another job, but this time he was only gone for the weekend. I rolled my eyes and smiled when a few pictures of him came up on my feed, walking across the street, going into a Starbucks, looking down at his phone. He hated but also secretly loved this attention, and I liked that I got a glimpse of what he was up to while across the country from me.   
I dropped the phone on the couch and right away it started to buzz. Rami.

"Hey you," I said happily.   
"Hey," he replied and I could hear the smile in his voice.   
"Just saw some pictures of you on Instagram," I commented and he groaned.   
"Can you please not look at that?"   
"Oh come on, baby, how else am I going to keep up with how many likes an egg has?" I joked.   
"I am so glad I'm not on social media!"  
"Yeah, tell that to all your fans on Twitter," I told him.   
"Hey listen, can you get some time off work?" Rami asked, changing the subject.   
"Yes, I've got vacation time saved up. Why? What's going on?"   
"You'll see. Take these dates off, if you can, ok?" He rattled off some dates and I jotted them down on the notepad on the coffee table. We said goodbye and hung up.   
Our one year anniversary was coming up, and a thought started creeping up in the back of my head that he was planning something. He may be a great actor but he's terrible at keeping secrets.   
When Rami returned from LA, he was tanned and had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I picked him up at the airport at three am, and already could tell something was up.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said, his voice thick with exhaustion but he still had a huge smile for me. He slid his arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor for a kiss.

"How was the flight?"

"Bumpy once we got over New York. Fuuuuck this weather," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Mister fancy man, jet assing across the country, spending weekends in sunny LA," I teased and he poked my ribs. His blue green eyes sparkled against his skin and I had to settle the butterflies that rose in my stomach when I looked at him.

"Come on, let's get going. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, with my baby," he whispered in my ear and I shivered. His hand slid down my arm and he intertwined our fingers as we walked out of the airport towards the train. The whole train ride back into Manhattan, he slept, his head in my lap. I slid my fingers through his soft curls and stared out the window. I had no idea how I'd gotten this lucky to have this man in my life for almost a full year now. A year ago I was swiping assholes on Tinder hoping to find someone who I could actually connect with. And instead, I find this guy, in the back of an Uber, who decided to give me a shot even after I almost threw up on him. We'd been through so much this year, good things and terrifying things, and through all of it, Rami was strong, calm, and steady. He was the rock that I needed when I was ready to lose my mind with anxiety and worry, and he knew what I needed before I did. I loved him, truly, and I knew he loved me. Even when he traveled for his jobs, I felt safe and comfortable in our relationship, knowing that he would never hurt me. He made sure of it, texting me constantly, FaceTiming as much as possible, and he even wrote me letters during the month he was gone! He was literally an angel, and I could not imagine my life without him. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He sighed in his sleep and I touched my nose to his cheek.   
—  
The next day, I woke up happily tangled in Rami's strong arms. I snuggled even closer to him, my back against his chest. He sighed and stretched his legs, groaning as he did so. I felt his lips on my shoulder and turned to face him.

"I love waking up to you," I whispered, pecking his lips sweetly. He slid his hands down and cupped my backside, pulling me to him so I could feel how much he liked waking up to me too. He was not a talker, and especially not in the morning before coffee. I ran my hand over his hair and he deepened our kiss, nudging my legs apart with his knee. He slid his hand between us and found that I was already ready for him.   
"Mmmm," he smiled against my lips and softly stroked me. I arched into him and he let two fingers find their way inside me, oh so slowly. I gasped and clutched at his bicep.   
"I love the sounds you make," he groaned into my ear.   
"I love the way you're touching me," I replied and reached between us to touch him as well. He was harder than ever and I smoothed over the tip of him with my thumb. He curled his fingers inside me in response.   
"Oh....God...yes," I whimpered and he let out a deep chuckle.   
"That's my girl," he said and I continued to stroke his length, matching what his magical fingers were doing to me.   
Finally I couldn't take any more teasing and pushed him to his back. I worked my way down his body, planting soft kisses on his chest, dragging my lips over his stomach softly and finally licked my way over his nipples, his collarbone and back up to his mouth. His skin was warm but he kept getting goosebumps where I touched him. I took his hands and raised them over his head, holding his arms in place. I climbed on top of him and let go of one of his hands so he could guide himself into me.   
I whimpered softly as he filled me, and he reached for my hand again. I leaned down to kiss him and he stared into my eyes as I started moving my hips, rocking against him.   
"Yes, baby," he hissed. "Don't...stop..." he snapped his hips upwards and pushed mine down so he completely disappeared inside of me. It was exquisitely painful and sent a searing wave of heat through my body. Our neighbors probably didn't appreciate the sounds coming from our room at this time of day, but if we're being completely honest, they're used to it.

Rami let go of my hands and lifted me off of him. I pouted, since I like being on top, and he knows it, but sighed with happiness as he laid me back down against the pillow, his hand behind my head and eyes locked on mine. With his other hand he hitched my leg up and then slid back into me. He held still for a long moment and swept his nose over mine. I lifted my lips to his and he captured my bottom lip in between his teeth. He sucked it and I tangled my fingers in his hair, loving the feel of the fuzzy sides from his fresh haircut. Finally he began to move in slow, deep thrusts, so I could feel every inch of him.   
"I fucking love you," he groaned and I pulled him down on top of me so I could feel his chest against mine. He buried his face into the crook of my neck and his fingers that were laced in my hair began to tug, gently at first, but then he pulled harder as he snapped his hips faster against me.   
He lifted his head and his eyes were clouded with lust. I smiled up at him and ran the back of my fingers over his cheek. He stilled once more deep inside me so he could kiss me.   
"Don't you dare stop," I told him and he grinned.   
"Feels good, baby?" he asked and started to move once more. I bit my lip and gasped when he took my nipple into his mouth and he took that as a yes. The combination of him doing that, pulling my hair and hitting all the right spots inside me made me come undone, so much so that I saw spots behind my closed eyes. I breathed his name over and over as I came, and he responded, slamming into me harder until he came as well, and collapsing on top of me, resting his sweaty forehead on mine.   
—   
After getting out of bed and showering...together...we dressed and were sitting at the dining area table, warm mugs of coffee in our hands.   
"Want to take a walk?" Rami asked and I looked out the window. Snow was falling in fat flakes and building up on the ledge outside. It looked beautiful.   
"Sure," I replied. I'd go anywhere, do anything, that he asked me to do. I was crazy for him and taking a walk in a snowstorm proved it.   
We threw on a bunch of layers and warm hats and gloves, then took our time heading towards Central Park. Gloved hand in gloved hand, we walked in comfortable silence towards Bow Bridge. When we reached the center of the bridge, Rami stopped and leaned against it casually. Snow was still coming down and kept catching on his eyelashes. I giggled and brushed away a flake that landed on his nose. He reached up and took my hand in his.   
"Emma," he started, and his voice was scratchy. He cleared his throat. He licked his bottom lip and looked down at our hands, out over the frozen river, anywhere but at me.   
"Rami? You alright?" I asked. He was clearly very anxious, which was unlike him. He was always Mr. Cool, keeping it together.   
"Uh huh," he said and took a deep breath, then looked me square in the eye. My stomach fluttered. Something...was happening.   
"Emma, ever since I opened that water bottle for you, and watched you puke into a vase of fake tulips, I knew that you were something special. I love your humor, and how supportive you are, and kind, and generous."   
I started to tear up, not used to hearing him talk like this.   
"Baby," I started and squeezed his hand.   
"Nope, I need to say this. You are my absolute best friend, and I've changed so much since we've been together, for the good. You make my life...worth living. When I thought...when we thought...you might be sick, I knew I could not live without you. When we are together, I'm happier than I've ever been." Rami let go of my hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small blue box and dropping to his knee, opened it to reveal a stunning diamond ring in a Tiffany setting. My mouth fell open, and I stared at him in disbelief. He looked up at me, his gorgeous eyes reflecting blue in the soft light. He looked terrified as he continued talking.   
"Emma, will you marry me?" he whispered and I grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his feet.   
"Yes, yes, yes, yes," I squealed and he threw his arms around me. He held me tight against him and I squeezed him back.   
"Here," he said, pulling my glove off my left hand. He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my ring finger.


	8. Part 8

The ring on my finger sparkled in the sunlight, my heart pounded and I was dizzy from holding my breath. Rami had really asked me to marry him and I had really said yes! We commemorated the moment with a selfie on the bridge. I held my left hand up, Rami kissed my temple, I took the picture and we looked at the photo together.   
"I can't believe this," I exclaimed. "I have to call my mom!"   
Rami inhaled deeply and rubbed my back.   
"Good thing I told my publicist about this," he said. "It's gonna be all over once your mom knows!"   
"Do you want to keep it quiet for awhile?" I asked. I knew how his career worked and would never want to do anything to jeopardize his reputation.   
"No, definitely not, love. We are 37 years old. It's time for me to settle down, if we were in our twenties it would be different."   
"Good point," I obliged. "We are getting married!"   
"We are getting married!" Rami hugged me tight around the waist and lifted me off the ground. I breathed in his scent and couldn't believe I get to be with him for the rest of my life.   
"So you remember me asking you to take this week off?" Rami asked.   
"Of course, I've been wondering what you have up your sleeve, mister," I replied and kissed his cheek. I played with my new ring, testing the weight of it on my hand. I could not stop grinning. Rami took my hand again and we started to walk.   
"I'm sick of this cold, aren't you?"   
"Yes..."   
"Good. You'll need warm weather clothes packed in a suitcase by tomorrow morning." He looked at me and winked.   
"What? Where are we going?"   
"You'll see."  
—  
On the way to the airport, Rami would not tell me where he had planned to go. We checked in and he made me wait outside the line while he checked us in so I wouldn't hear, and he held tightly to the boarding passes after the bags were checked in.

"Ok you know I have anxiety, baby, can you please tell me where we are going?" I begged. Rami put his hand on my lower back as we entered the security line. He kissed my head and I looked at him expectantly.   
"Close your eyes and imagine beautiful cliffs jutting out over clear blue water, incredible food, little villages..."  
"Sounds heavenly," I said. "Where. Are. We. Going."  
"Here," he stuck a printed itinerary into my hand. My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock.   
"The Amalfi coast? Italy?" He grinned, clearly proud of himself.   
"I see your face when we are at your moms and you look at her photos on the wall of her trip there. I know how upset you were that you couldn't go with her when she went. So...I'm taking you. It's my engagement present to you."  
"Oh, my goodness. I...you remember that?" My mother had taken a trip to Italy last summer with my aunt. I couldn't go because of work, and not like that mattered anyway because they didn't bother to invite me, despite bringing my cousin along.  
"I remember everything, Emma."   
"Thank you so much, you are the most amazing man in the entire world," I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him.   
"Nah, I just love you, and want you to have everything you've ever wanted."   
"Passports, folks?" We had reached the front of the line and were ready to be scanned and frisked and give a blood sample in order to be allowed through security.  
—   
10 hours and one layover in Germany later, we were tucked into the back of an airport shuttle taking us to our hotel. We were staying at Le Sirenuse Hotel in Positano. I had read everything I could on the flight here and was speechless when we arrived and I actually saw everything with my own eyes.   
I dropped my suitcase on the bed and immediately went to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. To my right I saw dozens of pastel colored buildings built into the cliff, and the blue sky with a few clouds framed the cliff. I turned to my left and looked down at the pool surrounded by tables shaded by white umbrellas. I jumped as Rami joined me on the balcony and put his arms around my waist. As he rested his chin on my head, he gave me a squeeze.   
"What do you think?" He asked.   
"It's absolutely unbelievable," I replied. "I can't believe I'm here."   
"I knew you'd like this place," he said.   
"I've never stayed in a place this...luxurious before," I said. "I feel a little out of place."   
"Emma, don't you dare think that. I know at home we are pretty chill but you deserve this and I want you to take advantage of everything here. I've booked a couple of things for us to do while we're here, and I really want you to relax and enjoy being taken care of. You take care of your patients, and me, and now it's your turn, baby."   
"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked him, turning and wrapping my arms around his waist. I leaned back to look into his face and smiled at my fiancé.   
"Refrained from puking on my shoes," he smirked.   
"You are such a little shit," I said and pinched him. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"   
"Nope!" He leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss.   
—  
Rami and I settled into our all white room, furnished with antique furniture and decor. He had made dinner reservations at a restaurant in town, so I took my time getting ready. I chose a pale pink dress with a pleated skirt that hit just below my knee. It had skinny straps that crossed my shoulders and left my back open. To stay warm in the chilly night air, I wrapped a cream colored wrap around my shoulders. My engagement ring and birthday necklace were my only accessories. Rami looked sharp, as usual. He wore all black, except for his tie, which was a blush pink to match my dress.

When we got down to the lobby, I noticed that more people were taking notice of us. I never cared that Rami was an actor, growing more famous every day. He was my Rami, the person I trusted most in this world. I tended to forget who he was to everyone else, and when I started seeing the flashes from cameras light us up, my anxiety started to bubble inside me.

"Rami!" shouted a cacophony of voices outside the hotel entrance. "Rami!"

"Shit," Rami muttered through his teeth. He plastered on a smile and guided me through the crowd that had congregated. "Go right to the car, Emma," he ordered. I turned to look back at him and he was swallowed by the crowd. This had never happened at home; and I was shaking. I stood by the curb and waited for him to get to the car. He smiled for a few pictures and politely tried to excuse his way through the people.

"Excuse me, thank you," he said, and pushed towards me. As he pushed, the crowd traveled with him, shoving their phones in his face, and putting their hands on his shoulders. He froze, and I saw panic flit across his face. His eyes met mine and I strode back over to him, heels clicking sharply on the pavement.

"Ciao Bella," someone shouted in Italian and stuck their camera in my face. "Chi e questa donna?"

"Please, take your hands off of him," I said loudly and took his elbow. I shoved my hip into the person who was still clinging to his shoulder and pushed them away. He and I ducked under the arms that were still trying to take a selfie and were finally able to break free. I put my pinkies in my mouth and whistled sharply. Immediately the group was silent, and I stood as tall as I could next to Rami. I took a deep breath. Before I could speak, he cleared his throat and addressed everyone.

"I appreciate your...enthusiasm, and am very happy to speak with you and take a photo with you. Please, don't misunderstand that. However, I would appreciate it if you would kindly respect my space and the space of my fiancée, please. We would like to eat dinner, and trust me, you don't want to mess with her when she's hungry." He looked at me and winked.

"Fiancée??" The cameras started clicking away once more. Rami took my left hand and held it out to them.

"Smile," he whispered. I gritted my teeth. I was seething with anger still, so upset that people felt it was ok to treat him like that. He put his hand around my waist and pulled me close. More pictures. His thumb brushed over the top of my hand soothingly. "It's ok," he whispered, and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, everyone," Rami said and raised his hand. He pressed his hand against my back and turned me to the black car that was waiting for us. I slid into the seat and he followed, slamming the door behind him. I could hear them shouting, asking my name and they were still taking pictures through the windows.

"Oh my God," I cried, smoothing my dress over my knees.

"Please, drive," Rami asked and the driver edged the car into the road. He collapsed back against the seat and inhaled shakily.

"Rami? Are...are you ok?" I asked, worried. He closed his eyes and kept taking deep breaths. I put my left hand over his and he turned his palm up to lock our fingers together. I touched my forehead to his, and felt him calming.

"It's ok," I whispered. "Breathe." We were silent for a few minutes. Finally he opened his eyes and kissed my nose.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said softly.

"Why are you sorry? You were absolutely amazing with them. I was ready to curse out all of them!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Yes, I know, and the way you hip checked them out of there was kinda sexy," he grinned. He reached up to touch my diamond necklace. "Can't believe you brought this with you, I gave it to you so long ago."

"It's my favorite. Of course I have it with me."

Rami sighed and stared out the window. "What happened with those people back there...this is the life I chose for myself Emma. I'm used to it. But when I saw the fear in your eyes, and how aggressive they were, it set me off. You're a nurse, honey, you never asked for this. I'm so sorry for putting you through it."

"Rami." I put my finger alongside his chin and turned his face to mine. "I may not have asked for this but I would never trade it for anything. Yes I was scared but I was more pissed off that they felt it was ok to treat you so...inhumanely. You're a person, and it made me sick to see what was happening."

He leaned over and kissed me gently.

"I'm so glad I have you," he replied. "I am so thankful that you're by my side through all of this."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I love you," I said.

"I love you, so so much. Can't wait until you're my wife," he smiled.

"To have and to to hip check," I grinned.


End file.
